Tambrytale
by lattesmores
Summary: Tambry is a Temmie living in the waterfall despite how she hardy fits in with other villagers - that is, until a certain genocide Chara attacks her home and leaves her the last of her kind, supposedly. Now she must embark on a quest to save her kind and all other monsters from the deadly hold of her pursuer. Red the Comic Here!:
1. Falling, Falling

_A gigantic red cloud exploded with a roar from the mouth of a cavern, and Tambry whipped her head around, her eyes wide and her fur bristling. The clouds cleared and a human stood in the gap now there, smoke and rubble everywhere. A whispery voice in the farthest back of her head whispered one word: Chara. The human was pale, her cheeks rosy and her eyes a maroon color. Her scent prickled with death and betrayal, everything about her said danger. Tambry leapt down and was about to attack the new one when her mayor, Temayor, had already leapt forward and now... Red droplets dripped from the temmie, his former subjects watching in horror their leaders downfall. There was a sudden scatter if tummies everywhere. Tambry_ could _only watch in disbelief. A tennis ran forward- her mother, a beautiful female with very dark brown hair instead of black. She screeched to her daughter, and Tambry ran with her mother as they dashed through a bolt tunnel. By the end of it, there was a large drop. A cry of rage sounded from behind them and Tambrys sobbing mother wished her good luck and goodbye, and then Tambry was falling from the tunnel as a gigantic rumble entered her ears and then debris rained everywhere..._

Tambry gasped as the rubble of the explosion shattered her senses. All she could do was run and beg to live, despite being stricken with grief. She ran down the long tunnels of the strange purple place. Finally she encountered a door and opened it, falling onto a more grassy patch, trembling. She wanted to die. She felt lost without her mother or her tribe or anything familiar to her besides being herself, and even that seemed distant and strange now. But she carried on, hoping to find something, anything. A few rooms later, she wished she had never carried on with living after all the events in her life. She reached a dead tree, the rumbling and roaring of the explosion distant yet continuing through the ruins. She dragged herself to one more room before ending her thoughts there. Nobody had come yet, why would they? And yet the door she reached a welcoming house and collapsed on her side there. A goat like monster walked toward Tambry, her son shocked and also stepping forward. Tambry hoped this could be the help she needed. Feeling all energy escape her bleeding, worn body, she could only look up and murmur one word..."Help..."


	2. Master?

Tambry snapped her head upwards, gasping. She was immediately greeted with many scents and even more feelings. The first thing she was greeted with was a smiling goat, Toriel as she had heard just before blacking out. The second, most of her wound were healed. Tambry shuddered in response to everything, then turned to Toriel.

With a grin, the goat took off the wet washcloth, standing up to grab something from the adjacent closet. "Your awake! Me and Asriel were very worried." Her voice was warm, wavy, silky, and sweet. Tambry instantly settled at the voice before the entire room's looks spring to her eyes- a dim room, it's walks a deep maroon.

"I-I'm T-Tambry... C-could you tell me where I am?" Confusion yet shock evident in her voice, Tambry felt awkward speaking. She attempted sitting, only to collapse down with a yelp, pain shooting into her left leg. With a wince, she watched Toriel turn around and wrap a quick cast around the creature's leg. Tambry smiled, but she still let the question remain in Toriel's ears.

"Your in the Ruins! Well, more like my house but... You get it." With a embarrassed, toothy grin, she chuckled and then looked to Tambry's stomach as it roared in protest. "You must be hungry! Asriel is fixing a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for you. It should be ready by now!"

Tambry nodded. "I haven't since I.. Well, now that I think about it, not a crumb has been in my mouth all day! Let's EAT!" She leapt down, only to find pain shoot through her again- her face collided with the floor instead of four paws, and she whimpered despite the pain subsiding. "What's wrong?" She whined, worried if her leg. She sat on three paws, the fourth raised up.

"You had a very hard fall, my young one. Did you trip on your long run here? Your leg is broken."

Tambry clacked for a moment, then perked her ears as it flooded back. Before now she had only thought of where she was and what was going on. "I fell from a tunnel." She finally stuttered, unsure of how much info to give. "How will I move now?"

"For now I will carry you, my chil- er, my young one. Later you can learn to limp, for nothing was horridly broken." Toriel wrapped her arms around the uncomfortable temmie, then wandered off. Tambry allowed herself to be carried, not wishing to walk in given circumstances.

They entered the kitchen, with Toriel setting Tambry down at once on a chair. She hurried over to Asriel, helping him with the large round item. The two creatures argued and conversed for several minutes before Toriel finally scolded him not to ever do something like whatever was going on, and convinced him to let her cut it that way. Afterwards, they all sat down. Asriel grinned at Tambry, his small, tufty tail wagging incredibly.

"So your Tambry? Cool! I didn't know temmies lived so close! Where are the others? Why are you he-"

Toriel cut him off, chuckling. "Though I want to learn too, let's give her time." Toriel seemed slightly sad about having to stop her son from rooting up info on the new and first guest. Tambry couldn't help but feel pity for them.

"I will.. I-I'll tell you why I'm here." Though she didn't want to relive the dreadful moments, she carried on, telling bright, vibrant detailed stories about everything that lead up to just before that moment there. As she carried on with the bloodcurdling description of the human attacker, Tambry's differences, a detailed exploration of the tunnels and her explosion, and then the long run. When she finally concluded her tale, the pies were gone and her two new comrades say there, wide-eyed with pity, grief, and amazement. "Do you guys ktnow any h-humans?" She asked finally.

Toriel froze, then stood. Coughing to clear her throat and direct her attention, Tambry's blood turned cold, colder, and colder still as Toriel told her of the now-emptied ruins and their tale, then revealed a scar on her cheek. Tambry now sat in mirrored grief and sheer horror. "So this human... is relentless. W-why? We wouldn't hurt a s-soul..."

Tori shook her head, frustrated. "Because we are monsters. The goddamn antagonists to their sheep-like brains! I wish someone could stop Chara.. But she almost split me in two. We were made for this god-forsaken Earth before they took over... Im sorry this happened, but..." Toriel quivered, but refused to break down. Then she smiled. "Ch-Chara won't hurt you now. Your safe, little kiddo."

Tambry stifled a sigh, chuckling slightly. Finally she said "Chara will come back, but I will save you then." Suddenly Tambry was stricken with a yawn. Toriel laughed heartily. "You won't get close to being someone's hero if you don't sleep! Come on, hehe, it's l-late." Her eyes flicked around, then she ushered Asriel and Tambry into the room. Then she clacked the door behind her, entering her calm blue room. She collapsed into her bed, ready to sleep after the grieving excitement in her heart from today when-

"You won't keep her safe, mother. You know I seek everyone's extinction. And with your new GUEST's features and such, well, don't worry about protecting her. I visit everyone. INCLUDING YOU NOW."

Toriek spun around with a muted screech. "YOU! Leave me for one night! And p-please.. Don't! I let you live from Flowey.. Is that not enough graciousness?"

The figure cackled from her hiding in the shadows. "It was, but now tmyou wish to shelter that... THING!"

"T-Tambry has as many e-emotions as you do! But what's it matter!? Soon, you will encounter my husband. You will learn your errors. When you do, your reign of terror will end. You-"

"THAT IS WHY I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE N0W!" The voice screeched, a shadow extending and slapping Toriel across the face. The goat whimpered.

"What can I do to st-stop you?" She glared, screeching the words from her maw angrily.

"NOTHING IF YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO DESTROY YOU HORRIBLY!?"

Toriel almost cried. "P-please... No..." The goat then saw the horrible state of the demon and stuttered on fear as she spoke. "W-what would you l-like me to do th-that could s-stop you.." She choked out the last word in disgust. "M-master...?"

"Dispose of the furry."

"Sans?"

"NO!"

"ASRIEL!?"

"NO!"

"Then who?"

"TAMBRY GOD DAMMIT!"

"I could never k-kill her!"

"Rekease her from the safety from the ruins. Allow me full access to her, killing her."

Toriel huffed, dry sobs escaping her throat. "O-OK, master."

"Good, my pet." It cackled, then the shadows lightened. Silence rotted the room's atmosphere.

Toriel whimpered, then fell asleep in horribly sad and afraid sobs.

 **A/N Ahead!**

 **Oooh, who is this spooky figure? We will find out soon enough.**

 **Also, I referenced both a meme and a game in here. Guess both the abusive jerk known as - and the game and meme and you will get a shoutout in the next chapter!**

 **Tambry OUT!**


End file.
